


We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship

by Karmahatesme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And it’s gonna be dramatic, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gayness, It’s chaos, M/M, Oh look it’s another chatfic!, Swearing, They go to Italy and stuff goes down, Yall just expected it by now tbh, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: *sipsfogartea*: were going on a tripsweetpeaalabama: watch me nae naw watch me whipBebbyBooper: Sweet Pea do not take away another childhood classic from mepopsisgod: hes already taken away so many from meCherrybomb: Why did I even invite you to this getaway you absolute heathenstinytopaz: because you love us?tinytopaz: also sweet pea change my name back or I swearsweetpeaalabama: cant hit what you cant reach HEIDJSKXNMMAKWJKXJtroyboltonbutbi: Toni oh my god you didn’t have to tackle him





	We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship

**Author's Note:**

> New Chatfic, new gays, more memes than ever, hotel trivago

_Cherrybomb has created a new group chat! _

_Cherrybomb has added TT, BebbyBooper, popsisgod, bironica, troyboltonbutbi, lawfulgoodgay, *sipsfogartea* and sweetpeaalabama! _

_Cherrybomb has changed the name to ‘We need a break from this hellhole’! _

BebbyBooper: We already know this Cheryl but why did you have to make a group chat? 

Cherrybomb: Because, my ever so curious cousin, I have booked us all a trip to Italy! 

_*_sipsfogartea*: *spits out forgartea* WHAT THE FUCK

TT: baby did you seriously book all of us a trip to Italy?

Cherrybomb: Of course TT! 

popsisgod: i...i am shooketh 

sweetpeaalabama: why are you doing this cher? 

Cherrybomb: One, never call me that again, two, because you lot are the closest thing to a family I have and I wanted to do something to thank all of you! And three I stole my hag of a mother’s credit card 

bironica: that is so sweet and like mood I’ve stolen my shitty dads cards

lawfulgoodgay: well then when’s the flight Cheryl? 

Cherrybomb: 2 days! 

BebbyBooper: WHAT

popsisgod: WHY

sweetpeaalabama: WHO

troyboltonbutbi: WHEN

bironica: WHERE

Cherrybomb: It’s the earliest I could get without anyone being suspicious! Sadly it’s also at 5:30am so we must leave at 2am

*sipsfogartea*: AWWWWWW FUCK

troyboltonbutbi: i am disgusted i am revolted i dedicated my whole life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ and this is the Thanks I get?

Cherrybomb: Yes, yes it is

troyboltonbutbi: straight to the point, thank you for your honesty 

TT: yall better start packing then

sweetpeaalabama: shouldnt you tiny? 

TT: first off fuck you and second cheryl had been packing her and my stuff but i didnt know why so i dont haveto do anythin now

Cherrybomb: That’s a lie TT, you helped me pick out my outfits! 

popsisgod: huh neat

*sipsfogartea*: HA LIKE TONI HAS FASHION SENSE

TT: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ONLY WEAR LEATHER JACKETS 

lawfulgoodgay: well isnt this a lovely conversation? 

bironica: yes indeed

troyboltonbutbi: right come on roni we gotta be chaotic bisexuals rn and pack our shit

bironica: Sweet let’s go archikins!

_troyboltonbutbi and bironica have gone offline! _

BebbyBooper: Same with me and juggy!

popsisgod: BUT IM AT POPS I WANNA STAY AT POPS

BebbyBooper: Juggy you basically live at Pops please come home your family misses you

popsisgod: NEVER

BebbyBooper: I will buy you Pops for the rest of the month

popsisgod: SEE YA BITCHES

_BebbyBooper and popsisgod have gone offline! _

lawfulgoodgay: well then, cheryl thanks again for booking this! I’ll bring some movies and that to keep us entertained while we’re in the apartment! 

Cherrybomb: How did you know I booked an apartment? 

lawfulgoodgay: please, with your mom’s credit card you would rent the most expensive apartment you could get

Cherrybomb: You know me well Keller, now go and choose some good movies! 

lawfulgoodgay: You got it! 

_lawfulgoodgay has gone offline! _

sweetpeaalabama: lmao me and fangs haven’t got much to pack

TT: stfu youre gonna spend hours deciding on which leather jacket youre taking

*sipsfogartea*: I mean shes got us there sweets

sweetpeaalabama: WE MUST LEAVE NOW I JUST FOUND ANOTHER COOL JACKET

_sweetpeaalabama and *sipsfogartea* have gone offline! _

Cherrybomb: I really do hope that I won’t regret doing this...

TT: babe dont worry theyre all gonna be really excited for this!

Cherrybomb: Yes but what if it all goes wrong? 

TT: cant be much worse than things going wrong here! 

Cherrybomb: I guess you’re right TT, thank you

TT: anything for you babe <3

Cherrybomb: <3

Cherrybomb: Would you like to watch a movie? 

TT: High School Musical 

Cherrybomb: Oh god not this again

TT: Sharpay Evans is a lesbian queen and nothing can change my goddamn mind

Cherrybomb: Oh Alright then come on

TT: FUCK YEAH! 

_Cherrybomb and TT have gone offline! _


End file.
